1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector adapted for connecting with a mated connector by virtue of magnetic attraction.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electrical connectors are widely used in electronic products. A traditional electrical connector connected with a mated connector by magnetic attraction generally includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a plurality of magnet units assembled in the insulating housing respectively. In use, the interconnection between the electrical connector and the mated connector is apt to be influenced by the magnetic force of the magnet units. However, the size of the magnet unit often affects the magnetic force of the electrical connector. Moreover, the rapid developments of the electronic products call for more stringent requirements to miniaturization of the electrical connectors. As a result, the traditional electrical connector generally fails to meet the requirements of both miniaturization and strong magnetic force at the same time.